


Realization

by Alkie



Series: a little bit of everything [11]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: I have to write this, M/M, WangJi doesn't say fuck, chapter 55 spoil, he's a good wife and husband, i tried., kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: In which Lan WangJi realize something





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I want to contribute in this fandom. This is a somewhat impulse so excuse me.

Lan WangJi stares blankly at the feverish person on the ground, laying on his stomach. The second jade of the GusuLan sect could only sigh while proceeding to adjust the other and hesitantly but gently lay him on his lap. Lan WangJi then place a hand on Wei WuXian's forehead.  

"Why are you always causing me trouble...?" he would mumble under his breath as Wei WuXian squirms quite comfortably on his lap before rolling off. The GusuLan disciple reached a hand on the YunmengJiang disciple's head, gently stroking his head. Slightly amused that the other didn't show any signs of waking up. He did exhausts himself. 

Trapped in a cave without food nor water and with Lan WangJi in his obviously foulest mood. The GusuLan disciple placed him back on his lap and gently take his hand to transfer a bit more chunk of his spirtual energy. Hoping that Wei WuXian's fever would go down as hours passed by. 

 

Lan WangJi begins to wonder why he's doing this. Why does he feel the need to do so? The irritation he felt when the other was talking about MianMian four days ago, why does it vexed a lot from him? For the most part, irritation is something he can control like anger despite being in a foulest mood. As much as he wants to stab Wen Chao with Bichen, he refrain himself from doing it. The Cloud Recesses burnt, his father being in the brink of death and missing brother. 

He guess everything irritates him that time, unable to control all of those bottled and pent up aggression.

Of course, Wei WuXian scaring and teasing the living out of him didn't help. Causing him to pour everything out to the YunmengJiang's disciple. 

Perhaps, it's guilt? Though, deep down, he knows it's something else... It's...

Lan QiRen's words about fated person suddenly resonated in his head. Impassively staring at Wei WuXian's face while it played back in his head. 

 

It clicked. It made sense. It made him feel terrified but his heart seemed to beat faster. 

"Fu---" Lan WangJi slaps his free hand over his mouth to prevent himself from saying it. It's a forbidden word after all.

 

" _You... You really like to cause me a lot of trouble_." he thought with a sigh, removing his hand off of his face and setting it on the boy's head. 

 

A small yet fond smile is visible on his lips. 

 


End file.
